The present invention relates to pattern searching within memory devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to memory pattern searching via displaced-read memory addressing.
Memory devices are organized and addressed via a set of address lines called an address bus. A separate set of data lines called a data bus accesses data contents at addresses specified via the address bus. The numeral two (2) raised to a power representing the number of address lines of the address bus indicates an amount of potentially addressable memory that may be accessed by the address bus.